Azúcar amargo
by ImmatureTeen
Summary: Otro songfic...RHr LEANLO PLIS! TERMINADO
1. Azúcar Amargo

Dedicado a: los huerkitos esos por los que llore una vez y a mis amigos Fernando y Francisco por ser mi fuente de inspiración  
  
Disc: Noup...no son míos...u.u no aún.... n_n  
  
Una lágrima cae a la fría almohada...la muchacha dueña de aquella fina pieza de cristal se encontraba acostada boca abajo con un diario entre sus brazos, la pluma entre sus dedos y el tintero entre su mano izquierda, sosteniéndolo con tanta fuerza como si se lo fueran a arrebatar mientras que la pluma esperaba a que s ele diera uso. Entonces, la movió con lentitud y la apoyó sobre una hoja, le empezó a temblar la mano, pero empezó a escribir.  
  
"Desde hace días que no es el mismo, es como si me estuviera escondiendo algo grave...ahora nos vemos y nos quedamos callados, no nos decimos nada. No es el mismo silencio que antes protagonizábamos, en el que intercambiábamos palabras por miradas tiernas y llenas de amor. Ahora es un silencio en el que sufro porque no me transmite aquella energía que nos juntaba hasta besarnos y cansarnos de ello. Estoy llenándome de dudas, y no sé si ponerles un fin porque me da miedo de preguntarle que es lo que sucede, solo deseo que ese comportamiento frío termine y vuelva a ser cálido y amoroso, para que esas dudas que abundan mi cabeza desaparezcan de una buena vez y no nos separen más de lo que siento que estamos, además cuando nos vemos es como si no fuera el mismo, como si yo no fuera la misma, pues sus pupilas ya bailan ni brillan al igual que hace unos meses..."  
  
ALGO, QUIERES ESCONDER,  
  
QUE NO SE QUE ES Y YA ME HACE DAÑO,  
  
POR FAVOR, NO PONGAS ENTRE TU Y YO,  
  
DUDAS QUE POR HOY, PUEDAN SEPARARNOS.  
  
CONTESTAME, AUNQUE DUELA DIME POR QUE,  
  
NO TE BRILLAN IGUAL QUE AYER,  
  
LAS PUPILAS CUANDO ME MIRAS.  
  
¿Hermione? – escuché que alguien me susurraba por detrás e hice un movimiento brusco para impedir que leyera lo que estaba escribiendo, dejando caer el tintero al suelo, el cual se quebró, derramando toda la tinta.  
  
Este...¿si? – dije volteando y encontrándome con dos pares de ojos suplicándome que contara que era lo que pasaba.  
  
Hermione...no es que hubiésemos querido, pero escuchamos como sollozabas y queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieras bien, como no nos escuchabas tuvimos que abrir tus cortinas y...pues...leímos lo que escribías.  
  
Hermione agachó su mirada al momento que se le escapaban discretas  
lágrimas, todas esperando su turno de caer a la falda de la chica.  
  
Sabes...creo que alguna vez te dijimos que podías contar con nosotras.  
  
Si, recuerdo cuando lo hicieron.  
  
Y bueno...puedes confiarnos algo en este momento si eso es lo que quieres.  
  
¡Parvati por que tienes que ser tan servicial y actúas como si no supieras por lo que Herm está pasando! – le gritó Lavender.  
  
¡Por qué no lo sé, Lav! Al menos no se lo que siente, pero se lo que todo Hogwarts sabe...que Ron se encuentra muy distante de ella – le replicó Parvati.  
  
¿Todo Hogwarts lo sabe? – preguntó Hermione, levantando al fin la mirada. Parvati meneó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía.  
  
Bueno...Herm no es que sea un gran secreto...todos nos podemos dar cuenta porque no estamos ciegos de que ustedes dos ya no se comportan como si fueran novios, ya no estudian juntos, no platican, él no te abraza ni te besa en frente de los demás como antes siempre lo hacía...  
  
Vamos Parvati, eso no quiere decir nada...pueden hacer más cosas cuando nadie los ve ¿verdad Hermione? – dijo Lavender, tratando de sonar pícara para que Hermione dejara de llorar, pero no funcionó.  
  
Bueno, eso es cierto Lav, pero el punto es que...es verdad, Ron y yo no estamos juntos como antes, ahora ya ni siquiera me saluda, y si lo hace es muy secamente.  
  
¿Y por qué no hablas con él? Esa es la única manera de que se pueda arreglar todo, créeme, ni Harry ni Ron ponen mucha atención en clase de Adivinación como para que la lleven a cabo. – esto logró una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Hermione – Ni sikiera Parvati o yo podemos adivinar lo que piensan las personas y eso que nos traumamos con Adivinación.  
  
Si...¿saben? Me acaban de dar ánimos – Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con sus mangas y fue hasta el tocador para cepillarse el cabello.  
  
Hum...¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
Voy a hablar con Ron, ahora mismo, en cuanto termine la práctica de Quidditch bajaré para que platiquemos en el lago, no podemos estar en paz en el castillo, así que es mejor que baje.  
  
Tienes razón, bueno, pues date prisa, la práctica termina en quince minutos.  
  
Lo sé – dijo Hermione saliendo del baño, muy bien peinada. Estuvo a punto de ponerse brillo en los labios, pero Lavender se lo quitó.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
No te lo apliques, si en realidad quieres que Ron te ponga atención no lo hagas, ya es mucho peinándote de esa manera.  
  
Bueno...tal vez... - murmuró Hermione. – Creo que iré bajando.  
  
Hermione espera.  
  
¿Si?  
  
Suerte, y sabes que cualquier cosa que pase es para bien. – le dijo Parvati. Hermione no entendió tan bien lo último pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Hermione bajó las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas hasta llegar al Salón Común, que estaba muy acogedor pero muy ruidoso a la vez. Salió de inmediato por el retrato y caminó por pasillos, escaleras, aulas...hasta llegar a los exteriores de Hogwarts. Pensó que se le había hecho tarde, pues había tenido algunos problemas con las escaleras (N/A:se mueven, ¿recuerdan?) y aparte no llevaba su reloj de mano. Cuando atravesó el lago para llegar al campo, el quipo aún se encontraba practicando, a lo cual Hermione suspiró y sonrió. El tiempo que faltase lo iba a aprovechar para pensar en sus palabras. No pasaron ni dos minutos y los chicos ya se encontraban pasando delante de ella, a lo cual Hermione reaccionó y buscó con su mirada a Ron; ahí estaba, platicando atentamente con su hermanita Ginny acerca de un movimiento que había hecho.  
  
¡Eh, Ron! – le gritó para llamar su atención. A lo cual él viró su vista y la observó, le sonrió y fue hasta ella.  
  
Hermione...¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Ron, ella se perdió en sus ojos, que estaban casi del mismo color que el cielo que ya se estaba poniendo oscuro(N/A:ese tipo de azul bonito que a veces podemos apreciar cuando es de tarde) y su pelo que se parecía al sol del atardecer...esa combinación era el atardecer favorito de Hermione.  
  
Yo...pues...espero que no te moleste... - para este punto el equipo ya se había alejado, y Hermione se dio cuenta de sus palabras, antes, cuando ella y Ron estaban en la cima de su relación nunca se hubieran dicho eso y ya se hubieran saludado de beso. La chica volteó para otro lado y pudo visualizar a Harry y Ginny caminando juntos, muy apartados del resto del equipo.  
  
Pero por supuesto que no Herm, es sólo que...no sé me extraña.  
  
Ron, quiero hablar contigo, quiero ponerle fin a la agonía por la que estoy pasando desde hace semanas. – Ron dejó de sonreír y miró profundamente a Hermione, ella hizo lo mismo y pudo percatarse de lo lindo que se veía aun después de una práctica de quidditch (N/A: osea claro...es de Ronnie de kien estamos hablando ^-^).  
  
Hermione, no sé---no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, no crees que es mejor dejar esta plática para después y regresar al castillo – dijo nervioso.  
  
MIENTES, TE CONOZCO BIEN,  
  
ESTA CLARO QUE, ALGO ESTA CAMBIANDO,  
  
HABLA, NO HUYAS DE MI,  
  
A QUEMARROPA YA DI,  
  
QUE ES LO QUE TE TIENE ASI,  
  
VISIBLEMENTE AFECTADO  
  
No Ron, no es mejor, ni para ti ni mucho menos para mí, necesito que me expliques porque te comportas de esta manera, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...lo sabes, no entiendo porque si algo te molesta no me lo has hecho saber, también una vez te dije que conmigo puedes hablar sin el orgullo detrás tuyo...por que a mi no me importa nada que no seas tú o lo que pienses...así que te escucho.  
  
EN EL ALTAR, DE MI CREO PARTICULAR,  
  
NADA NI NADIE ME IMPORTA MAS,  
  
QUE LA MUSICA DE TUS LABIOS.  
  
Ron cayó por un tiempo breve, empezó a caminar hacia el lago, por tanto Hermione lo siguió y sin darse cuenta, estaban los dos caminando por la orilla de éste, esperando a que uno de los dos hablara.  
  
Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas, sintió como Ron la besaba, siempre tan tierno y siempre dándole sorpresas...pero ese beso fue muy diferente al último que se habían dado. Ella sintió nada, no sintió que Ron le estuviera transmitiendo su amor, al contrario, sintió como si Ron lo estuviera haciendo por obligación. Se separaron y se miraron, de inmediato Ron volteó sus ojos.  
  
ERES, AZUCAR AMARGO, DELIRIO Y PECADO,  
  
UN COFRE DE SORPRESAS, LLEGAS,  
  
ME BESAS Y ERES, AZUCAR AMARGO,  
  
UN ANGEL Y UN DIABLO,  
  
MALDITO EMBUSTERO, SOLO SIENTO QUE TE ESTOY PERDIENDO.  
  
Hermione de verdad no entiendo de donde sacas que no soy el mismo, yo te...te quiero aún más de lo que te quise el primer día...en serio.  
  
Entonces Ron...porque ahora te has vuelto frío, ya no hablamos, no estamos juntos como antes, tu te la pasas no se donde...yo ya no lo puedo soportar. – y Hermione tenía razón, no esperó a que Ron respondiera, así que soltó lágrimas que salieron de prisa, convirtiendo su cara húmeda. Él la miró sin hacer nada, sin impedir que la mujer que se encontraba delante dejara de llorar. Hermione captó de inmediato, sabía que Ron no iba a decir ni hacer nada, así que empezó a hablar de nuevo.  
  
Ron...de verdad, si hay algo que me tengas que decir este es el momento adecuado...vamos Ron, dilo...si hay, tu sabes...otra persona, dilo. No tengas miedo a enfrentarte con la verdad. – Hermione odió con todas sus fuerzas darle ánimos a Ron a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir, porque si él lo debía decir que lo dijera. Ella tragó saliva después de pensar que una chica estuviera involucrada en eso.  
  
ODIO TENER QUE SER YO,  
  
QUIEN TE OBLIGUE A DAR, ESE PRIMER PASO,  
  
SI ES QUE HAY ALGUIEN APARTE DE MI,  
  
AHORA MISMO Y AQUI,  
  
CORTAMOS EN SANO.  
  
Bueno...de hecho...la verdad – Ron estaba muy nervioso, sus orejas estaban muy rojas y tartamudeaba – la verdad es...  
  
ME DESHARE, POR DENTRO ME DESHARE,  
  
DE DOLOR PERO NO DARE,  
  
POR PARARTE NI UN SOLO PASO.  
  
La verdad es que si. Hermione, por favor, no llores más, pero...si hay otra persona...otra chica. No sé como pasó pero cuando tu te fuiste en vacaciones de Navidad con tus padres...bueno, la conocí y nos hicimos amigos. Aún sigo siendo su amigo...no te voy a mentir ahora que la quiero demasiado - Hermione pensó que estaba soñando, así que negaba con su cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba dormida, pero no lo estaba.  
  
ERES AZUCAR AMARGO, DELIRIO Y PECADO,  
  
UN COFRE DE SORPRESAS, LLEGAS,  
  
ME BESAS Y ERES, AZUCAR AMARGO,  
  
UN ANGEL Y UN DIABLO,  
  
EL HOMBRE QUE QUIERO, PERO SIENTO QUE YA NO TE TENGO  
  
No Ron...dime que escuché mal...  
  
Herm...no Herm, estás oyendo bien.  
  
Bueno....al menos...no han empezado nada ¿verdad?  
  
No Herm, no tengo el derecho de empezar algo con ella si tu y yo...  
  
Pero ahora puedes, por que es obvio que TU Y YO en estos momentos ya no somos nada...  
  
Hermione..por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, yo...yo ya te lo dije no sé como pasó pero un día desperté y pues...me di cuenta de que ya no me podía engañar porque yo ya no sentía nada por ti, solo te empecé a ver de nuevo como amiga...  
  
¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?  
  
Porque tenía miedo Herm, todo el miedo y a veces pienso que hasta mucho más del que tuve cuando al fin te declaré mis sentimientos. Tenía miedo de perder tu amistad...vamos Hermione – Ron fue hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella no se quería hacer más daño y se quiso separar, pero a la vez necesitaba de consuelo, así que dejó que Ron la abrazara – ahora que sabes la verdad...quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, te aprecio mucho porque eres una excelente compañera, mujer y amiga ¿ahora entiendes porque tenía miedo de decirte la verdad? Sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera, y créeme que no quiero perderte.  
  
Eres un egoísta Ronald Weasley – dijo Hermione, arrebatando sus brazos de ella – Nunca cambias, ¡sólo piensas en ti!  
  
Hermione, yo estoy dispuesto a darte el tiempo que necesites para que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos de antes. – el se volvió a acercar a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y le tomó las manos. – Perdón por todo este daño, pero es mejor así...  
  
Yo sé que es mejor así...  
  
Hermione se soltó de Ron y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo...sin  
importar dejarlo solo en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin importar  
que el viento pegara en su cara...sólo quería estar sola y desahogar todo  
el dolor que tenía dentro.  
  
ERES AZUCAR AMARGO, DELIRIO Y PECADO,  
  
UN COFRE DE SORPRESAS, LLEGAS,  
  
ME BESAS Y ERES, AZUCAR AMARGO,  
  
UN ANGEL Y UN DIABLO,  
  
MALDITO EMBUSTERO COMO DUELE SABER QUE TE PIERDO  
  
* *  
*  
  
Weno...al fin terminé...  
  
Si...sé que es medio tristezón T_T (bn inventa palabras yo:p) pero pues...así es la vida u.u. A mí la verdad si me gustó pero...¿a ustedes?  
  
Está basado en un hecho real...es algo que me pasó a mí...más o menos así y puse a Hermione en mi lugar....saben....estoy pensando continuarlo pero pues la última palabra la tienen uds!! Díganme lo continuo o no!! 


	2. No entiendo

ATENCION: gg...solo para decirles que al final del cap esta mi respuesta a los reviews....gracias por ellos!!  
  
Dedicado a: Mi papá, que espero que algún día comprenda que es lo que tanto hago en la computadora y a toda la gente linda que lea esto.  
  
Disc: No son míos....TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la ñora JKR y a la Warner BROS. (ellos si pagaron por ellos...yo soy muy codo)  
  
EL TIEMPO PASA, LA VIDA SIGUE Y EN LO UNICO QUE PUEDO PENSAR ES POR QUE TE FUISTE  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione sintió mucha pesadez, no tenía gana alguna de levantarse, no se sentía nada bien. Rodó varias veces en su cama, pensando que podría hacer si no asistía a clases aquel día «Podría reportarme enferma...si, eso haré...oh pero por Merlín, no puedo dejarme derrotar por algo tan sencillo como el desamor...he pasado por cosas peores que no pueda superar esto...».  
  
Su decisión había sido, definitivamente, asistir como es usual a clases. Fue hasta el servicio y se dio un baño de agua caliente, para poder así relajarse y quitarse sus pecados con jabón. Después salió y se secó el cabello, haciéndolo notar más esponjado de lo normal...pero quería verse linda, quería al menos esconder su estado de ánimo en su físico, eso la haría obtener mucho autoestima del cual necesitaba a montones. A la vez, y aunque no era lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo, quería demostrarle a Ron lo que había dejado ir. Se aplicó poción para alaciar el cabello (N/A: ese que utilizó en HPCF...no recuerdo como se llama y no tengo el libro a la mano:p), no debía mirarse demasiado obvia así que utilizó poca. En vez de calcetas grises, se decidió por medias a su color de piel. Se puso la falda y el suéter que había utilizado en cuarto año, por lo cual le quedaban muy corta y muy apretado respectivamente y por último, colocó su túnica negra, dejándola abierta y no cerrada, como acostumbraba usarla. Cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse un poco de sombras en los ojos, se detuvo y se arrepintió, era increíble todo lo que estaba haciendo sólo por esconder su tristeza, se quedó observando toda la variedad de maquillaje que había en el tocador del baño cuando alguien tocaba la puerta.  
  
¡Hermione! ¿estas ahí? – se escuchó la voz de Lavender desde afuera, con un tono de preocupación.  
  
Enseguida salgo – le respondió ella, guardando sus cosas. Cuando Hermione giró la perilla, Parvati y Lavender la miraron sorprendidas.  
  
Wow Hermione, al fin veo los resultados de compartir siete años el dormitorio – le dijo Parvati, con una brillante sonrisa.  
  
Chicas esto no es na...  
  
Así que...veo que las cosas entre tu y Ron mejoraron, ya quieres verte muy guapa para él... – empezó Lavender, pero Hermione no la dejó terminar, fue hasta su cama, tomando su mochila y poniéndola en su cama para revisar que llevara todo antes de bajar.  
  
Claro que mejoraron, Lavender, todas mis dudas se contestaron y resultaron unas respuestas...muy muy agradables, tanto que Ron y yo no somos nada – las sonrisas de Parvati y Lavender se desvanecieron y cambiaron su gesto a uno serio.  
  
Herm...cuanto...cuanto lo sentimos...  
  
Nunca hubiéramos imaginado que...  
  
Era de esperarse, ni siquiera lo disimuló...  
  
Simular que¿?  
  
¡Que no me quería! ¡Que quería a otra! No entiendo como se atrevió...éramos tan cercanos y nos contábamos todo...hubiera sido tan fácil que hubiera ido y decir "Hermione amo a otra" y se hubiera ahorrado tanto lío...pero no, Ron lo que quiere es actuar en teatros y circos... – terminó Hermione con una gota de cristal corriendo por su mejilla.  
  
¿Y entonces porque ese...ese cambiazo tan radical? – preguntó Parvati sintiéndose insuficiente para atender a Hermione.  
  
Porque... - Hermione dio un suspiro – porque quiero ocultar mis sentimientos, no quiero que nadie se entere por lo que estoy pasando, o que se enteren de que en verdad me partió el corazón su actitud o incluso el se entere de que ya me puede ver vencida...no puedo permitir eso...  
  
Bueno...eso no – murmuró Lavender sentándose a su lado, acariciando su cabello y notando la suavidad que había penetrado la poción – pero si en realidad quieres completar todas tus razones, debes colocarte el secreto de todas.  
  
¿Cuál? – pronunció débilmente Hermione.  
  
¡Maquillaje! – sonrieron Parvati y Lavender, a lo cual Hermione dio un prolongado bufido.  
  
¡Por favor! Nunca me he puesto maquillaje, y la verdad no se como... – confesó apenada la chica de ojos chocolate.  
  
Oh, por eso no hay problema...nosotras te ayudamos y a la vez aprendes un poco – sonrió Parvati, tomando la mano de Hermione y llevándola al baño, después la sentó frente al espejo y le acomodó el cabello detrás de sus orejas para que no estorbaran.  
  
Er...chicas, si en cuarenta minutos no estamos desayunando no habrá desayuno para nosotras...  
  
Pero si esto es rápido Herm, Lav...puedes adelantarte a cambiarte mientras yo maquillo a Herm, cuando termines tu continuas y yo me cambio ¿vale?  
  
Vale – le contestó Lavender saliendo del baño y yendo a su cama.  
  
Bien Herm...uh no lo había notado...usaste mis medias ¿cierto? – Hermione se ruborizó un poco y asintió.  
  
Pensé que no habría problema.  
  
Y no la hay, solo comento...bueno, a ti te van muy bien los colores naturales, por lo tanto no aplicare mucha sombra, ni mucho rubor, solamente algo ligero y necesario, pero delineare tus cejas y al último escogerás un color de labios. – Parvati comenzó por ponerle unas cosas blancas y pegajosas en varias partes del rostro de Hermione, se las quitó después de 5 mins y ésta preguntó  
  
¿Qué era eso, Parvati?  
  
Eso es un limpiador de poros, extrae toda la basurita que tengas dentro de tus poros para que así al momento de aplicarte el maquillaje no se te hagan puntos negros.  
  
¿El maquillaje entra a mis poros? – preguntó con dificultad Hermione mientras Parvati le ponía un poco de polvo.  
  
Oh no, por supuesto que no, pero es para evitar muchas otras cosas... – Hermione ya no quiso preguntar más y se quedó callada. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Lavender apareció en el marco de la puerta anunciando que estaba lista.- Ok Lav, Herm está casi lista, sólo aplícale un poco más de sombra en esta parte (señaló el párpado izquierdo de Hermione) y aplícale el lipstick que ella elija. – con esto Parvati se retiró para cambiarse y Lavender hizo lo indicado.  
  
Ya estás Hermione...ahora ¿Qué lipstick escoges? – Hermione miró con cuidado toda la variedad que se extendía enfrente de ella, se encogió de hombros pues no tenía la menor idea de que color elegir y prefirió que Lavender lo hiciera por ella. – Bueno...yo si fuera tu escogería un rosa bajito...como éste – Laveder tomó uno de tantos lipscticks, lo abrió y comenzó a aplicarlo en labios de Hermione. – ¿Ves? Es muy sencillo Herm... - Hermione no creía lo que veía, ¿realmente era ella o era un espejo confundidor?  
  
Saben...creo que deberíamos ap... ¡Hermione! Wow, estás radiante...¿vas a clases o a un baile? – preguntó Parvati, dando grititos ahogados y tapándose la boca con sus manos, Hermione sonrió ampliamente al ver su reflejo y la reacción de Parvati.  
  
Bueno...esto es puro trabajo de ustedes, lo recuerdo.  
  
Jaja, claro claro, bueno, si quieres impresionar a todos antes de clases, que mejor que irnos ya y tomar un buen desayuno... - sugirió Parvati. Las tres chicas bajaron hasta la Sala Común, que estaba casi vacío, seguramente todos se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Al salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Lavender no pudo contenerse y preguntó a Hermione que era lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, Hermione, con un nudo en su garganta, contó toda la historia sin perder detalle  
  
LA ILUSIÓN SE VA DE MI, COMO EL AIRE AL RESPIRAR TU AMOR YA LO PERDÍ COMO UN SUEÑO AL DESPERTAR. LA LUNA SALDRA DE NUEVO OTRA VEZ Y TU MI AMOR NO ESTARAS.  
  
Cuando iban caminando por el vestíbulo se secó las lágrimas que había derramado durante su relato.  
  
Lo siento...¿arruiné el maquillaje?  
  
Eh...no, gracias a Merlín no, pero si vuelves a llorar creo que el rímel se te recorrerá...mejor no lo hagas.  
  
OK.  
  
Al entrar al Gran Comedor, un grupo de chicos de quinto año de Hufflepuff ya iban de salida, pero dos de ellos casi chocaban con una estatua a la salida y otro se planchó los dedos con las puertas por quedarse viendo a Hermione, provocando risitas de Parvati y Lavender.  
  
Vaya Herm, todavía ni llegas con la persona que debe mirarte el día de hoy y ya estas causando destrozos... - rió Lavender. Hermione rodó sus ojos y discretamente se bajó un poco la falda, ya se estaba sonrojando al ver todas las cabezas que empezaban a voltearse para verla, y repentinamente apenas se percató que la falda estaba muy arriba de la rodilla y su suéter demasiado apretado, le comentó esto a Parvati antes de visualizar a Harry, Ron, y Ginny que conversaban muy animadamente. Se mordió el labio al acordarse de Ron, ya pudo imaginarse cuales hubieran sido sus comentarios cuando él la quería...cuando él y ella estuvieron juntos...  
  
TU RECUERDO ES UNA FLOR, EL PERFUME DE TU VOZ  
  
Pero que dices Hermione, todo te favorece, la falda hace que todos noten tus piernas y el suéter no esconde ninguna de tus curvas, anda, ve, nosotras estaremos por allá – le contestó ella, dando paso para que Hermione se sentara con sus amigos, ella dio un largo suspiro antes de encaminarse hacia Harry y Parvati y Lavender le guiñaron el ojo.  
  
Eh...buenos días Harry. – le dijo tímidamente, pero él estaba terminando su tostada que no le podía contestar, se volvió hacia ella y abrió sus ojos en terror. Ginny se disculpó y se puso de pie para reunirse con sus amigas. - ¿Harry? ¿Tuviste buen sueño?  
  
¡Quien eres tu! ¡Que has hecho con nuestra Hermione! – expresó sarcásticamente el ojiverde después de tragar su tostada de la sorpresa. Hermione rodó de nuevo sus ojos, al momento que llevaba a su boca una cuchara de avena.  
  
Harry por el amor de Dios...esto es...es una muestra para....para Estudios Muggles...si, eso. De tarea debimos de llevar puesto un ejemplo de cómo se visten las muggles comúnmente, pero como yo no tengo ni quisiera tener ese tipo de ropa, use algo parecido...solo espero que no me pongan mala calificación por ello porque ni la ropa de Parvati ni la de Lavender me ajustaban bien...  
  
¿Y tu te maquillaste sola? – preguntó con curiosidad Harry, aún con una mirada aterrorizada.  
  
No, por supuesto que no....ellas me ayudaron...  
  
Vaya, esa es mi Hermione – sonrió Harry dando un suspiro. – Pero tengo que admitir que te ves muy bien así...¿Tu que dices Ron? – dijo codeando las costillas del pelirrojo, el cual se había quedado callado desde que Hermione había llegado a la mesa, ella se paralizó al oír su nombre y lo miró de reojo, estaba terminando su jugo de calabaza, sin contestar la pregunta de su amigo. Hermione se destrozó por dentro, y se le fue todo su dolor a su cerebro, impidiéndole que pensara, sabía que Ron no iba a contestar nada y que simularía no haber escuchado nada.  
  
TU SILENCIO ES UN RUMOR QUE ME LLENA DE DOLOR  
  
Ron se paró de ahí y se perdió entre la multitud de la gente. Harry se quedó anonado y Hermione bajó la cabeza, retirando su plato y bajando su cuchara.  
  
Herm...no he querido preguntar pero...¿pasa algo entre tu y...  
  
No lo creo Harry, ya lo viste, no creo que pase absolutamente nada... - la chica imitó a Ron y se echó la mochila a los hombros, cuando se iba abrir camino y salir de ahí chocó con alguien, ella subió la vista para ver de quien se trataba; una chica alta, rubia y ojos verdes que tenía un gesto agradable en la cara, después Hermione bajó disimuladamente su vista para ver a que casa pertenecía y pudo notar que era Ravenclaw. Hermione puedo recordar haberla visto antes en varias clases.  
  
Hola, perdón ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó sonriendo, Hermione asintió. – Que tal, tu debes ser Hermione...Ron me habla mucho de ti, yo soy Mandy Brocklehurst, de Ravenclaw. – extendió su gran mano para que Hermione la tomara, lo hizo y se quedó viéndola con expresión confundida.  
  
Bueno pues...si, yo soy Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor – dijo sin saber que decir. – Y pues...él es, Harry Potter,mi mejor amigo – Mandy sonrió aún más al estrechar manos con Harry, el cual también le sonrió a la chica. (N/A: Jeje, es obvio que esta tipa sabe quien es Harry...pero pues Hermi no tiene nada que decir...).  
  
Un placer – se dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
¿Y de donde conoces a Ron? – Harry hizo la pregunta que Hermione se moría por hacer.  
  
Bueno...él y yo nos conocimos en Navidad, cuando salimos de vacaciones y él se quedó aquí como yo, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos – el corazón de Hermione se hundió aún más...aquella chica no podía ser...  
  
¿En serio? Que raro...yo también me quedé y nunca me habló de ti – comentó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Seguramente se le pasó...por cierto, ¿saben en donde está ahora?  
  
Ni idea – le contestó Hermione ácidamente.  
  
Bueno, entonces iré a buscarlo, y Hermione, buena suerte con él. – Mandy se alejó de ahí, Hermione mirándola con un alto grado de confusión en el rostro.  
  
¿De que habla?  
  
Me imagino que de tu relación con Ron, Herm.  
  
¿Relación? – ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa de desesperación - ¿Qué relación, Harry?  
  
Pues su...no – Harry miró cuidadosamente a Hermione, dando ningún crédito a sus oídos – ustedes...ya no....  
  
Ya no Harry – dijo su amiga, al momento en que salían del Gran Comedor, que fue una gran decepción para la mayoría de los chicos, pues se deleitaron la pupila mientras Hermione había levantado de la mesa y caminado hasta las puertas. Claro, ella no se dio cuenta, porque si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza. Un chico cuarto de Slytherin se los estaba contando a sus amigos desde su mesa, pues ningún Slyhterin tenía razón para mirar hacia la mesa Gryffindor, aunque en ese instante, los que escuchaban el relato del chico, daban expresiones de arrepentimiento por no haber mirado.  
  
¿Podrías repetir lo que dices, Baddock, quien dices que es la "veela"? – preguntó Malfoy al notar que aquella chica, con sólo oír su descripción estaba matando a todos sus compañeros, y él no podía negar que era todo lo que el deseaba en una mujer.  
  
Es Granger, Malfoy, la sangre sucia de Gryffindor. – le respondió un chico moreno con anteojos, de quinto año.  
  
No se estarán refiriendo a la cerebro, amiga "fiel" del cabeza rajada y novia del pobretón ¿verdad?  
  
Pues...a esa mero, Malfoy.  
  
¡Demonios! Como puede ser que alguien así esté tan fuera de mi alcance... - murmuró decepcionado el rubio. Pero todos lo escucharon.  
  
La verdad Malfoy, no creo que esté tan fuera de tu alcance, tu siempre logras lo que te propones...además ¿Qué tiene Weasley que no tengas tu? – le dijo Malcolm Baddock, el chico que empezó a contar de Hermione. Draco sonrió con lo dicho.  
  
Vaya vaya Baddock...tu SI piensas...  
  
Pero Hermione...no puedo creer que...  
  
- Si Harry, a mi también me sorprende que no te haya dicho nada, supongo que creía que si te comentaba algo me lo dirías... – los dos amigos dieron un paso atrás...les tocaba Historia de la Magia y con Slytherin, lo último que quería Hermione...o bueno, lo segundo que no quería, lo primero hubiera sido Pociones con Slytherin. Era extraño, pero no estaba de humor como para poner atención en una aburrida clase de historia, y menos para soportar a los Slytherin.  
  
Como Ron ya estaba ahí, la chica dejó que Harry se fuera con él, y ella con Parvati y Lavender, así podía contarles lo sucedido, apenas se dirigía con sus amigas, cuando alguien la tomó fuertemente del brazo, volteó a ver quien era el igualado y...  
  
Miren miren...a quien tenemos aquí...nada más y nada menos que la ratón de biblioteca de Hogwarts...pero parece que no quiere ser la nerd más ¿quieres Granger?  
  
Piérdete Malfoy – espetó entre jadeos ella, pues el Slytherin con cada palabra apretaba más su mano contra el brazo de ella, y ya empezaba a doler.  
  
No puedo perderme entre tanta ... – Malfoy la miró lentamente de abajo para arriba con ojos de pervertido, gustándole más lo que veía conforme iba levantando su mirada.  
  
¡Eres un cerdo! – Hermione con su mano disponible lo cacheteó fuertemente, tanto que mandó al Slytherin al suelo ¿su récord? La cachetada que le había plantado en su tercer año; superándola diez veces más. Pansy Parkinson, que estaba ya matando a Hermione con su mirada a la vez que ella se moría de los celos, dio un grito ahogado y fue hasta Draco.  
  
¡Quítate de encima Parkinson! Sólo estorbas... - pronunció débilmente el rubio, levantándose del suelo y dejando a la luz su mejilla, roja y con algo de sangre. Crabbe y Goyle, que ya estaban en un peso aceptable, pero aún siendo los más grandullones e idiotas de Slytherin (N/A: y realmente fue muy difícil de escogerlos entre tanto idiota en Slytherin...:p) fueron a ayudar a su "amo". Hermione fue con Parvati y Lavender, que estaban super emocionadas y casi le aplaudían.  
  
Genial Herm! – le gritaron en silencio las dos, Hermione les sonrió. La campana que anunciaba que debían entrar al aula sonó y todos, en orden, obedecieron a la campana. Harry y Ron, como siempre, fueron hasta sus asientos preferidos en una esquina, para poder así distraerse viendo por la ventana o cosas así. Hermione caminó rumbo a sus bancas, y ellos como pensando que se iba a sentar, se recorrieron, Harry le dio una gran sonrisa y subió sus pulgares, Ron en cambio le dijo en voz baja: "Hermione eso estuvo...." pero Hermione no pudo saber como estuvo, porque en ese instante entro el profesor Binns, y ella fue a sus bancas con Lavender y Parvati.  
  
Antes de que Binns empezara con su aburrida lectura, Draco se quejó de su mejilla, yendo a así a la enfermería. Después, todo volvió a ser normal, los de Slytherin haciendo caras a los de Gryffindor, Pansy y su bolita molestando con la mirada a Hermione, Parvati y Lavender, pero ahora se sentía que su odio era más fuerte, seguramente por lo ocurrido con Malfoy. Ninguno de los Gryffindor hacia caso al comportamiento de Slytherin. Harry y Ron se pasaron la hora y media escribiéndose notas en las orillas de sus pergaminos acerca de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior; el final de la relación de Ron y Hermione. Ron le contó todo a Harry en papel, a lo cual agregó al final:  
  
Pero parece que ya se recuperó, mira como anda, maquillada,  
medias...minifalda...  
  
No Ron, trae esa ropa porque es una tarea de Estudios Muggles; una muestra  
de cómo visten las chicas muggles para divertirse.  
  
Si Harry, cree lo que quieras.  
  
Hermione se pasó la hora y media haciendo casi lo mismo con Parvati y Lavender, solo que éstas escribían acerca de lo que había pasado en el desayuno y lo de Malfoy. Al salir de Historia de la magia, tenían el almuerzo, Hermione se despidió de Parvati y Lavender, pues las chicas habían quedado de verse con Seamus y Neville, quienes eran demasiado obvios al no disimular sus sentimientos hacia ellas (N/A: Dean supuestamente sale con Padma, así que comerá con ella...y Neville me cae muy bien y creo que hay que darle un chance, dejemos que se quede con Lavender :D!). La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts tuvo que resignarse a comer con Harry, Ginny y... Ron. No le iba a dirigir la palabra pero no iba a comer sola tampoco...cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Harry y Ginny comiendo y platicando solos, decidió no hacer mal tercio y pues de hecho tuvo que comer sola.  
  
¡Hey, Hermione! – ella despertó de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia todos lados buscando a quien le había gritado. – ¿Por qué tan sola? Ven con nosotros – le dijo Ginny desde algunos asientos alejados, Hermione se acercó con Harry y Ginny.  
  
Este...perdón, no quería importunarlos...  
  
Pero que dices Herm...tu nunca harías algo así – le dijo Ginny, que parecía consternada por alg. – Bueno...Harry me acaba de contar todo y pienso que Ron es la persona más idiota en el mundo...más desalmada...  
  
No lo es – dijo Hermione, entre sus manos que cubrían su rostro. Ginny no podía creer a sus oídos.  
  
Me estas diciendo que terminaste con Ron...¿y ahora te pones de su lado?  
  
Sinceramente no veo el caso de estarlo insultando después de que haya pasado, es ser humano al fin de cuentas y comete errores, no les puedo negar que me siento realmente muy desilusionada, pero...como dije, Ron es un ser humano y a nadie se le puede tener consigo a la fuerza – terminó Hermione con la mirada en el suelo.  
  
Eso es cierto – Harry le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda en son amistoso, recordando algunas cosas desagradables con ya saben quien... - Pero bueno, siempre terminas superándolo y encontrando a una persona mejor – sonrió y por alguna razón, Ginny se sonrojó. Hermione sólo asintió.  
  
Y bueno Harry...ya que tu eres su mejor amigo y Ron te contó todo...¿sabes quien es la chica?  
  
Este...si, es la chica que saludamos en la mañana – Hermione abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, por reflejo tal vez, porque no le hacía sorpresa, sabía que esa tal Mandy era la chica.  
  
Lo supuse. – admitió con la cabeza gacha. – Es linda ¿no? – se volvió para mirar a Harry y Ginny, que intercambiaron miradas. – Lo que quiere decir es...Ron pensó "ya me aburrí de Hermione, pero ahora buscaré alguien mejor...", Mandy está en Ravenclaw (es más lista que yo T.T), es muy bonita y alta (iwal que Ron...obvio T.T), también se ve paciente y agradable (T.T NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR u.u).  
  
Hermione por Merlín!! Todos sabemos que tu, estando en cualquier casa, eres y siempre serás la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, nadie de Ravenclaw te supera!! – dijo desesperado Harry. – En cuanto al físico y carácter, Ron no se fija en si es bonita o fea (Hermione dio un bufido, dejando escapar una risa en desaprobación) sé que antes criticaba mucho Eloise Midgen, pero esos tiempos ya pasaron, en serio que no se fija en eso. Y el carácter, bueno, eso le importa, pero no es que tu seas una vieja gruñona, no, tu también puedes ser tan agradable como Mandy Brocklehurst. – añadio Harry. En ese momento la campana sonó para que continuaran las clases.  
  
Ya al final del día en la Sala Común Gryffindor, algunos estudiantes se  
encontraban haciendo tarea (que eran muy pocos la verdad, y entre esos  
pocos adivinen a quien tenemos...pues a Hermi:D), otros se distraían  
jugando Gobstones o ajedrez mágico...cuando Hermione se dio un breve  
descanso no pudo evitar pensar en Ron al ver aquel ajedrez, él por  
supuesto no estaba en el lugar, en realidad no lo había visto desde la  
última clase, pero no se le hacía raro. Recordó todos los buenos  
momentos, cuando él y ella eran amigos, aun mejor cuando anunciaron a  
todos que por fin eran novios, y el ajedrez...se acordó tan perfectamente  
sin perder detalle de sus facciones al enfocar a Ron reir al ganar a  
quien se le pusiera en frente, como antes sólo para satisfacerlo se ponía  
a jugar con él, aunque ambos supieran el resultado final, no importaba.  
Le dolía tanto estar sola, sin él, sin su agradable compañía, sin su  
risa, sin su olor, sin sus besos ni caricias...sin sus graciosas caras que  
hacía cuando no entendía algo o que hacía simplemente para verla rodar en  
el suelo a causa de la risa, sin sus consejos...simplemente sin Ronald  
Weasley.  
  
"No entiendo lo que me está pasando...es lo primero en mi vida que no  
comprendo, realmente no me cabe en la cabeza...no puedo evitar dejar de  
pensar en él, lo extraño tanto..."  
  
TU SONRÍSA ESTA EN MI, TU RECUERDO SE QUEDO, QUITAME ESTE DOLOR.  
  
QUISIERA SABER ENTENDER COMO REPARAR EL DOLOR QUE SIENTO EN MI CORAZÓN SI  
YA NO TE TENGO MI AMOR.  
  
¿Todo bien? – preguntó una voz, escuchándola a un lado de ella.  
  
Harry...me asustaste.  
  
Perdón, es que te vi muy callada..............¿son mis ojos o estás llorando? – dijo su amigo, quitándose las gafas, tallándose los ojos y después limpiándose las gafas con su suéter y al fin poniéndoselas de nuevo. - ¿Que pasa Herm?  
  
No lo sé Harry...ni yo misma lo sé....no entiendo.  
  
A VECES NO ENTIENDO, NO SÉ LO QUE SIENTO, QUISIERA SABER QUE HICE MAL. Y  
NUNCA TE PUDE DECIR QUE MUERO POR QUE ESTES AQUÍ, SER FUERTE ES MI  
DECISIÓN.  
  
TU RECUERDO ES UNA FLOR EL PERFUME DE TU VOZ.... EN ALGUN RINCON DE MI  
CORAZÓN AMOR SIEMPRE TU QUEDARAS.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Terminé terminé...pensé que nunca lo haría!!  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con.......................que sugirió que no lo continuara porque  
perdería su esencia, la vdd que si hay otras personas que les gusta la  
versión "original" pues no continuen leyendo. Para las personas que me  
dijeron que lo continuara, ps si no les gusta, quedense con la version de  
Azucar Amargo, yo si fuera lectora de este fic lo seguiria leyendo pero  
me quedaria con la version "original" a la vez...jaja algo confuso...  
  
Weno, voy a contestar los reviews:  
  
Kiara McGonagall:  
  
Grax x ser la primera en el rw...jaja....espero que este aki algo de lo q  
pediste!! Beso para ti por leer tmb el otro mail!!  
  
Saray:  
  
Aki esta jajajaja!! Saludos!  
  
Mistica:  
  
Weno...Ronnie no va a sufrir, pq como esta basado en un hecho real, en este  
caso el chavo no sufrio en lo mas minimo...sorry( Espero este cap te haya  
gustado!!  
  
Lil Granger:  
  
Jajaja...ps ya sabes la respuesta a tu review...ojala continuemos en  
contacto por el msn....XOXO  
  
Vale:  
  
Grax x lo q dices, sabes? Me gusto mucho tu frase q una vez la puse de  
nick:P Hay mucha vdd en ella!!  
  
Meluchi:  
  
Dudo q x tu review estes leyendo esto, pero gracias por leer el fic y x  
decirme q te haya gustado. Para ti muchos besos!!!  
  
Una ultima cosita, no pude actualizar rapido porque me castigaron y me  
escondieron la compu (pueden creerlo??) y en cuanto me la devolvieron me  
puse a escribir el siguiente cap (osea el tercero) en vez del segundo...yo  
se, estoy lok! Asi que como ya tengo el siguiente cap hecho mañana lo  
subo (si se portan bn lo subo al rato gg). Me gustaria q me dejaran  
review si tienen algo q decirme, ya q como siempre he dicho no kisiera  
ser la tipik q pide cuando hay veces ke no tienes nada ke decir, aunke en  
vdd me emociona ke me dejen y me inspira mas...weno jaja es su decisión  
dejarme...Gracias x ser tan wenos...  
  
[ImmatureTeen] 


	3. Deseo

ADVERTENCIA: este no es el ultimo cap, al escribir el anterior se me ocurrieron mas ideas de las que tenia en mente y de pronto salio Malfoy, y como en el ultimo no lo incluyo no quiero hacer modificaciones y prefiero agregar un cap extra. Este cap es puro Draco/Hermione, no inclui a nadie mas pq no los keiro dejar con la duda de Malfoy. Espero me hayan entendido, GRACIAS.  
  
Dedicado a: Todos los fans D/H y a mis primos por hacer tanto ruido que no me puedo concentrar...  
  
Disc: Ya me harte!! Disco rayado o que??  
  
TU CUERPO ES LO QUE ME EMBRIAGA DE REPENTE Y TU MIRAR EL QUE ME INVITA A PROBARTE LENTAMENTE  
  
Señor Malfoy, quédese quieto o le dolerá más – le ordenó Madame Pomfrey, teniendo suficiente de los constantes lloriqueos y movimientos de Draco. El se encontraba ahí por algo que totalmente daba pena; una mujer lo había golpeado y no cualquiera, si no la sangre sucia más asquerosa y denigrante en toda la comunidad mágica. En el momento pensó controlarla, dominarla y darse placer, porque no iba a negar que se veía extremadamente bien y que le había gustado cada centímetro que le faltaba de falda y bueno, otros centímetros que no se pueden escribir por aquí (N/A:tal vez si, pero le puse PG-13).  
  
No dejaba de decirse a si mismo que si saliendo de la enfermería la viera  
de nuevo, se controlara y no se dejara llevar por tontos impulsos, que al  
final no le traerían nada más que mala reputación, falta de respeto hacia  
el mismo y tal vez hasta falta de autoridad en su casa. Sin contar que  
fuera de la escuela también le iría mal.  
  
Pero es que se veía tan provocativa, tan mujer, nada que ver con la bruja  
más inteligente de Hogwarts, nada que ver con la adolescente a la que una  
vez mandó un hechizo e hizo que le crecieran los dientes. No, nada que  
ver con ella. Hasta parecía que era otra, parecía una modelo...una chica  
mala, como él. Aunque si la mirabas a los ojos, la ternura e inocencia se  
reflejaban de inmediato. Estaba hundido pensando en ella, que ni si  
quiera escuchó "Puede retirarse" las más de quince veces que Madame  
Pomfrey le repitió. Saliendo de la enfermería, con su mejilla totalmente  
curada y no si no le hubiera pasado nada (todavía le dolía un poco) fue  
hasta su Sala Común, aún no terminaba la clase, pero estaba seguro de que  
si la volvía a ver se iba a lanzar contra ella como si fuera un dragón  
contra su presa, llenándola de besos y caricias.  
  
Al fin y al cabo, nadie le podía decir que volviera a clases, no si el no  
quisiera. Había dejado su mochila en el aula, pero nunca faltaba quien la  
recogiera.  
  
Malfoy entró a lo que parecía una mazmorra, pero bien arreglada. Poca  
iluminación, pero gigantes y lujosos candelabros plateados. El escudo de  
Slytherin yacía al centro de la sala, que estaba adornada en tonos verde  
y plata por supuesto. No había nadie, pues todos estaban en clase, pero  
aún así se fue a su dormitorio. Al llegar y acostarse, se volvió a  
acordar de ella. Oh...nada se pudo haber comparado a los momentos en los  
que sostuvo su brazo y lo bueno fue que ella lo golpeó porque si no la  
hubiese besado, en frente de todos. Recordó también que ella era novia  
del Weasley bueno para nada...pero entonces porque el no fue a defenderla??  
No, el pobretón no había movido un solo músculo, solo se quedo en la fila  
siendo un espectador más.  
  
Dios, cuanto la deseaba, y más en aquellos momentos, tenerla ahí mismo a  
un costado de él...hubiera dado lo que fuera. Se imaginaba que fuera  
cierto, ellos solos en su dormitorio, en su cama, besarle todo el cuerpo,  
acariciarla de pies a cabeza...siendo por vez primera delicado y dulce con  
ella. Claro, si la tuviera ahí, pero solo eran estúpidos sueños guajiros.  
  
"Tengo que pensar como sacarmela de la mente....una de dos, o la olvido o  
me quedo con ella, quiera o no". Pensó, y es que a quien le importaba si  
se conseguía mala reputación o todo eso, ella era de él, lo supo en  
cuanto la vio llegar con el idiota del Potter. Además, el saldría  
ganando, porque se la quitaría a Weasley, viéndolo sufrir por algo que él  
poseyera. Hermione Granger iba a ser de él tarde o temprano.  
  
*  
  
Pasó una semana, en la que tuvo que morderse los labios cada vez que les  
tocaba alguna clase juntos. Quería olvidarse que ella estuviese en ese  
salón, en si que ella estuviese en el mismo planeta que él, fue por eso  
que ya no decía nada en ninguna clase, nada para molestarla a ella o a  
sus compañeros hijos de la mierda. También imploraba para no cruzársela  
en los pasillos. Y para su mala suerte ella seguía llevando esa falda que  
le cortaba la respiración y ese suéter que hacía que la deseara más y  
más, ya le habían llamado la atención por las medias, por lo tanto de  
nuevo se ponía calcetas, y seguía aplicándose ese brillo en los labios  
que le gritaban cada vez más fuerte que se atreviera a probarlos. Era  
increíble como se aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo con ella cada vez que la  
veía, cualquiera ya lo hubiera hecho, pero había algo que no podía dejar  
que se le acercara menos de un metro y lo frustraba por completo. No veía  
el día en que la viera tendida a sus pies, loca por él, soñaba con ella  
día y noche. Se estaba poniendo lunático y todo por la sangre sucia que  
siempre había detestado.  
  
Entonces, fue una noche, en que la vio salir del Gran Comedor sola, la  
siguió.  
  
Ella iba rumbo a la biblioteca, lo cual le favorecía mucho, a esas horas  
de la noche Madame Pince estaría, seguramente, teniendo su cena de donde  
él había salido. Dejó que se adelantara por mucho, vio como entraba y  
apresuró su paso, hasta entrar el también. Al parecer ella estaba muy  
entretenida con un libro y aún mejor, obviamente la biblioteca estaba  
vacía y ella de espaldas. Se acercó hacia ella, de puntitas y alcanzó a  
taparle la boca. Después, le puse el hechizo inmovilizador, la llevó por  
la cintura hacia la bodega de la biblioteca. Casi se derretía del placer  
al tomarla de ahí mientras ella yacía inmóvil. Cerró la puerta tras de  
ellos y le puso dos hechizos; uno para cerrar la puerta con candado y  
otro para que nada se oyera de lo que ocurriera en esa bodega. Después,  
mandó un hechizo para que Hermione volviera a moverse.  
  
¡Sácame de aquí, Malfoy! – le gritó, levantándose del suelo, pues él la había lanzado ahí antes de cerrar la puerta. Se notaba que se hacía la valiente porque en realidad el chico detectó su miedo en la voz.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Nada más por que tu lo dices? Que equivocada estás...aquí mando yo, te guste o no, así que te callas!  
  
¡¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR!!  
  
¡¡¡SI LO VAS A HACER!!!  
  
¡¡TU NO ER... – Draco logró al fin que se callara, por que sus labios no se podían resistir más y la besó como nunca. Primero fue un forcejeo violento, en la que ella trataba de alejarlo con sus puños, pero él los tomó con sus manos, acarició sus suaves y delicadas manos...y al parecer ella se olvidó lo que había pasado antes, porque se quedo quieta y ya no se resistió al beso, sino que también cooperaba. Después de acariciar sus manos, se entretuvo con su cintura, que tembló al sentir contacto con su piel. El quería más, mucho más...empezó a mover su cabeza para disfrutar más el beso, la movía de un lado a otro, guiándola. Después de mucho, su lengua pedía entrada a la boca de Hermione y mientras esto sucedía, bajaba sus manos, una se quedo en su trasero y la otra bajo hasta acariciar una pierna, subiéndole un poco la falda. Al fin Hermione daba acceso a su boca, así que Draco aprovechó su oportunidad y exploró toda la boca de Hermione con su lengua, dándole el cariño que merecía a cada rincón. Ya para meter su lengua de nuevo a su boca, la de él y la de Hermione se juntaron y estuvieron jugueteando mucho rato, para este entonces, Draco acariciaba por debajo de su falda y ella acariciaba su cuello y su espalda. Después de lo que parecieron eternidades se separaron, regresando sus manos a sus cuerpos, quedando así separados. Hermione bajó la mirada y se sintió sucia, porque se había dejado llevar por hormonas...lo que había hecho ni siquiera lo había hecho con Ron...y aquí vamos de nuevo con Ron! Draco por su parte, sonrió disimuladamente, porque su plan estaba dando éxito, la miraba con deseo, pero ya no con lujuria, si no que con ¿amor? No, no podía serlo... Pero Hermione no sabía que hacer....obviamente quería salir corriendo, pero no podía porque la puerta estaba cerrada...ahh pero que estupidez... podía usar el Alohomora.  
  
Draco se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, pero ella se volteó así que le  
besó la mejilla y la tomó con sus dos brazos por la cintura, abrazándola  
y aferrándola a él para continuar. Hermione, con todas sus fuerzas, lo  
empujó, pero fue inútil.  
  
¡Ya basta!  
  
¿Qué ocurre, Granger? ¿No te gusta?  
  
¡NO!  
  
Pues cualquiera diría lo contrario al ver como te portaste hace unos minutos...  
  
Ya déjame en paz! – Hermione se le escapó y sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella, pero el fue más listo y se la quitó.  
  
¡Devuélvemela!  
  
Lo haré, cuando me dejes terminar lo que empecé, o en cuanto tu me devuelvas la razón...  
  
Ni te voy a dejar terminar y no te voy a devolver la razón porque yo no te la quité...  
  
Oh si, vaya que lo hiciste, ¿Qué me pusiste en la comida, eh? ¿El mismo .....de amor que utilizaste con el perdedor ese de Bulgaria o el que usaste con Potter...o que tal con Weasley? Que ese pareció funcionar...  
  
Yo no puse nada en tu comida ni en la de nadie.  
  
Entonces ¿me puedes explicar como es que de repente me pongo a pensar en ti y no te vas de ahí? – le dijo Draco, caminando alrededor de ella, como un abogado interrogando a un criminal.  
  
No lo se, yo que voy a saber, ni siquiera sabía... – Draco aprovechó que no lo miraba para poder besarla de nuevo. Unidos por los labios, El rubio la empujó contra la pared, tomando el control de su cara, moviéndola como él quería que ella lo hiciera, cuando supuso que ella había entendido el mensaje, se quitó la túnica y estuvo a punto de quitársela a ella, pero se ahorro el trabajo porque ella no la traía puesta, entonces con su cuerpo la apretó todo lo que pudo hacia la pared, para que no pudiera escapar. Le fue desabotonando la blusa hasta donde pudo, porque traía el suéter puesto. Bajó su boca hasta su cuello, aspirando aquel aroma que lo volvía loco. Le arrancó la corbata y la tiró al suelo, continuando con lo suyo mientras Hermione no podía detenerlo, porque estaba demasiado estimulada. Siguió besando su cuello, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, él ahora tocaba su cadera y bajaba un poco a sus piernas para dar lentos masajes. Hermione dio un pequeño gemido, lo cual le gustó a Draco y lo inspiró a que siguiera. Volvió a los labios de Hermione, mojándolos con ternura y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él seguía en sus piernas. Estaba agotada, así que fue deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo, pero Draco interrumpió el beso para empujarla hacia el suelo, haciendo que ella quedara sentada y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Slytherin se agachó para ponerse a su altura y continuar el beso que el había interrumpido, otra vez se separó y miró a Hermione seductoramente y callándola con la mirada para que no empezara a hablar. Se quitó el suéter y lo lanzó y se acercó a Hermione y continuar de nuevo el beso que había interrumpido. Ella se fue yendo para atrás hasta quedar acostada en el frío suelo de piedra, pero se le quitó lo frío cuando Draco se posó arriba de ella para besarla cálidamente. Sintieron que se les estaba acabando el aire y descansaron, aunque los labios de Hermione le rogaban a los de Draco que no se dejaran, él terminó el beso y se acostó su pecho. Ella, puso con miedo una mano en la cabeza de él y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, arrullándolo. Draco empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Despertó la mañana siguiente en su dormitorio, muy confundido de lo que  
había pasado la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba fue que había  
terminado su tarea y subido al cuarto...y quedarse dormido después de poner  
el pijama. Era obvio que todo había sido un sueño, el más hermoso que en  
su vida había tenido, pero juró, algún día hacerlo realidad.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Qué tal??  
  
Eso fue lo que pasó, ojalá sean "open minders" y puedan ver que Draco lo  
único que sentía hacia Hermione era deseos de besarla y bla bla  
bla....NUNCA se enamoró de ella, simplemente que verla en minifalda y con  
un suéter muy apretado hizo que sus hormonas despertaran y anduvieran por  
ahí un rato...pero no se fijó en ella.  
  
[ImmatureTeen] I don´t NEED to grow up...I don't want to! 


	4. Hermione, No Llores Por Mi

Dedicado a: Ti, que estas leyendo esto.  
  
Disc: Nooo...!! No son míos.. Buaaaaaaaaaa!! T.T  
  
ALLÍ DONDE ESTÁ EL DOLOR, ESTÁ TAMBIÉN LO QUE LO SALVA  
  
Era de tarde y él se encontraba meditando sobre los sucesos ocurridos hacia dos meses atrás, no era que le importase mucho, simplemente lo recordó al observar el lago que se extendía delante suyo invitándolo a que se diera un chapuzón, hacía mucho calor como nunca la hubo en Europa que incluso se encontraba sin camisa.  
  
Había terminado una relación con una chica, su primer relación, su primer amor, con su MEJOR amiga, con la que nunca pensó llegar a más allá de la amistad. Al instante en ke reflexionaba esto, alguien pasó por delante del lago, corriendo. Sólo se le veía el cabello, tan espeso y grueso que volaba a los aires. Cuando la perdió de vista, se dedicó a buscarla con la mirada, pero fue inútil. Se había desvanecido como polvo en agua.  
  
En akel momento la puerta del lugar se abrió de un portazo, Ron se sobresaltó y tomó su camisa con fuerza, pero al notar de kien se trataba la volvió a dejar en el suelo.  
  
Vaya sorpresa...me asustaste...  
  
¿En serio? Nunca pensé tener ese efecto sobre ti, Ronald... – Ron hizo una mueca.  
  
¿Por qué aún me dices "Ronald"? ¿No puedes llamarme al menos "Ron"? – le preguntó al momento en que ella se acostaba en su pecho desnudo.  
  
Hum....prometo pensarlo. – le dijo en respuesta.  
  
Mandy, el próximo sábado cumplimos dos meses...espero te acuerdes.  
  
Claro, "Ronald", ¿Cómo kieres ke lo olvide? Ô_o  
  
Jeje, no lo sé...inseguridad masculina. ^.^  
  
¬¬...  
  
Mandy...no te pongas así T.T  
  
Es que...es como si no confiaras en mí...eso duele ¿sabes? _ - Ron se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, besar a la chica que le había robado el corazón desde hace cuatro meses. La amaba, se lo había dicho, y ella, que parecía verlo solamente como un amigo, lo había jurado, y así empezaron un noviazgo.  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst era una muchacha de cabellos rubios y largos, piel  
blanca, muy alta y ojos verdes. Pertenecía a Ravenclaw y aunque no era  
una de las mejores de su clase, era demasiado inteligente. Tenía un muy  
buen sentido de carisma, era muy sociable y buena amiga. Tenía familiares  
que pertenecían a la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, su padre trabajaba  
en el Ministerio como Director de un Departamento y su madre tenía  
tiendas en Hogsmeade. No es que fueran millonarios, pero al menos tenían  
un estado económico estable.  
  
Lo que Ron adoraba de ella era su forma de mirar, ese mirar tan profundo  
y sincero que quedaba corto a cualquier palabra que ella dijera.  
  
...........entonces...¿eso significa un "si"?  
  
Uh, no creas que ya lo lograste, Potter... - Hermione se paralizó al escuchar que alguien hablaba, se secó las lágrimas con sus nudillos y retrocedía lentamente para no ser descubierta cuando un par de manos movieron unos arbustos, dejándola a la luz.  
  
¡Oh! ¡Herm! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ginny, al momento que se le subía el color a la cara. La pelirroja tenía el cabello despeinado y el lipstick corrido.  
  
Este...yo...no sé...necesitaba tomar aire... - balbuceó la chica, sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban para emerger de sus ojos.  
  
Hermione...¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó de nuevo Ginny, sumamente interesada de lo que ocurría.  
  
Si...yo...no encuentro ninguna razón para no estarlo... - Ginny abrazó a Hermione con cariño, acto seguido, Harry salió de unos arbustos de enseguida y viendo la escena cuestionó a Ginny con la mirada, la cual negó.  
  
¿Hermione? – susurró Harry, suavemente, tocando su espalda para verle la cara. Ella salió de los brazos de Ginny y cruzó mirada con una verde que buscaba muchas respuestas. El chico se encontraba más despeinado de lo usual (N/A: vaya...ese es récord...:p), y con labios pintados por toda la cara, los cuales parecían que los habían estado limpiando sin obtener éxito alguno.  
  
Oh Harry...es él...no lo puedo soportar...  
  
¿Es Ron, cierto Herm?  
  
¡Ahora que hizo Weasley!  
  
Pues es que...ahora, justo que iba a tratar una vez más de arrancármelo de la mente...lo veo...esperándola...una imagen tan frustrante... - ahora fue el turno de Harry para abrazar a Hermione, que no podía cesar su llanto por nada del mundo. Ella sintió sus fuertes brazos sobre sus hombros, debilitándola más de lo que ya estaba, ahí, entre su mejor amigo lloró y desahogó todo lo que debía. Él en ningún momento se sintió incómodo de estar con ella en aquel amargo momento, al contrario, se sentía orgulloso de demostrarle que siempre estarían así cuando ella lo necesitara, porque al fin y al cabo, para eso estaban los amigos. Ginny volteó su mirada hacia donde se imaginó que Hermione había visto a Ron, y entró en shock. Su hermano y su novia ahora se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, sin miedo a que alguien los fuese a ver, en lo alto de la torre en la que una vez fue el testigo de los mejores momentos que Hermione Y Ron pasaron. Después, la pelirroja volvió a mirar a Harry y Hermione, que ya se estaba calmando. Se mordió el labio al pensar que pasaría si Hermione viera aquello.  
  
Hermione ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Mejor ahora, Harry, gracias... - le respondió apenada ella dándose cuenta de que había hecho una ridiculez. Llorar entre los brazos del mejor amigo del culpable de su llanto no era lo más prudente, Harry podría decirle a Ron provocando que éste se de más aires de galán y la haga sufrir más poniéndola celosa cada vez que se diera la oportunidad...o pero que estaba pensando, ni Harry le diría a Ron, ni Ron le haría eso a Hermione...o kien sabe, él ya había sido capaz de provocarle demasiado daño...nadie sabía lo próximo que pudiera hacer.  
  
Herm...nunca te había visto tan débil, siempre te había admirado porque lograbas derrumbar todos tus obstáculos... - decia Ginny casi con la boca abierta. – La verdad...opino que no deberías estar así por un chico...y menos si ese chico es mi hermano...(N/A: aaay...pero es ke él es irresistible .) – esto provocó más sollozos de Hermione – él no vale todo lo que lloras Hermione, te lo digo como tu amiga que soy.  
  
Yo apoyo a Ginny, yo estimo mucho a Ron, Hermione, no tienes una idea, pero lamentablemente aquí no puedo hacer nada, él....no merece tus lágrimas. – Hermione desorbitó su mirada reflexionando en las palabras, de algún modo tenía que entenderlas, no porque se las decía ella, si no porque se lo decían las personas más cercanas a Ron; su hermana y su mejor amigo. Hubo tensión en ese silencio, pero Harry lo rompió.  
  
He estado pensando que entre uds ya no puede regresar la amistad que había antes porque tu aún lo amas Herm, y porque el se siente culpable de todo lo que te está pasando, – cuando Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, Harry levantó su mano y continuó – si, sé que no lo demuestra, Hermione pensé que lo conocías bien, su orgullo se lo impide, y créeme, muchas veces ha intentado hablar del tema contigo de nuevo, pero no lo hace porque... - pero esta vez Hermione fue más rápida y preguntó.  
  
¿Y porque quiere hablar del tema? No veo alguna razón...  
  
Quiere saber si ya te recuperaste de su ex-noviazgo...saber si te puede ayudar en algo, el si te ve como una amiga, de veras, el te aprecia como amiga y no soporta verte así.  
  
¿No soporta verme así o no soporta llevar el peso de culpa? – preguntó Hermione con una ceja levantada. Y ahora fue el turno de Ginny para hablar.  
  
No soporta verte así, porque como Harry dijo, el te tiene un gran cariño de amigos, lo conozco, y no es que no soporte llevar el peso de culpa...es que en realidad se preocupa por ti...  
  
¿Y porque no solo viene y lo discute conmigo? Es tan fácil hacerlo...como otras veces ha tenido el valor de enfrentarme y ahora...tan sencillo preguntar si ya estoy bien o no...  
  
Pues tu lo encuentras sencillo, el no, porque sabe que aun lo quieres y no quiere dañarte más... - Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, decidida a no escuchar tanta mentira acerca de Ron.  
  
Bueno...pues...he oído suficiente... - y después de eso salió disparatada del lugar...(orillas del bosque por si no lo había dicho:p) iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que había chocado con alguien que ya se encontraba en el piso, tocandose su hombro por el dolor.  
  
¿Ron? Este...¿Qué haces en el suelo? ("ay dios...que estúpida pregunta!!")  
  
¿Hermione? ¿Por qué en vez de solo mirar mejor me echas una mano? – ella tembló al oír eso y asintió. Tocó su mano y sintió perderse en el cielo, pero aterrizó de nuevo en Hogwarts, o para ser más exactos...en el suelo de Hogwarts.  
  
¡¡RON!!  
  
Jajajajajaja...debiste ver tu cara...jajajaja...ni cuenta te diste que ibas a caer... ("¡claro muy gracioso Ronald!...pues no...no me di cuenta por la culpa de tu mano!!")  
  
¡¡No porque no me lo esperaba!! – gritó Hermione, molesta.  
  
Vamos...levántate de ahí... - Ron le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, pero Hermione se vengó y se rebajó a su nivel, haciendo que este también cayera, pero en un pequeño pozo de lodo.  
  
Argh...no hay quien te gane ¿verdad?  
  
No Ronald...no lo hay... - sonrió satisfecha ella, que ya estaba de pie,con sus manos en la cintura.  
  
Vamos Hermione, tu me tiraste dos veces...¿podrías ayudame? – preguntó Ron angelicalmente, extendiendo su mano.  
  
Ah no...¿Qué acaso tengo la cara de idiota o que?  
  
Si te digo la verdad me golpearías... - Ron viendo a Hermione enrocejer, palideció - ¡esta bien! ¡Fin de la discusión!  
  
¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar besándote con Mandy? – dijo Hermione, como no queriendo la cosa y demostrando que no le importaba.  
  
Este...no... - Ron se puso rojo – no la verdad es que ya terminé con eso... - Hermione sintió como su corazón se quebraba lentamente como vidrio, cayendo en la cuenta de que Ron de verdad era cruel diciendo aquello.  
  
Hermione...yo...te vi que estabas por aquí y quise bajar a hablar contigo, ya nos quedan pocas semanas aquí en Hogwarts antes de que nos graduemos y...quiero que salgamos como buenos amigos...como los Ron y Hermione que entraron hace siete años...  
  
¬¬ Ron...cuando entramos por primera vez a Hogwarts no eramos amigos...  
  
Bueno...captaste el mensaje no?  
  
Si.  
  
Entonces no discutas ¬¬... Hermione, sé que tu aún estás...como decirlo...  
  
¿Dolida?  
  
Si y que aún me...  
  
¿Quieres?  
  
Si y que piensas que yo soy un...  
  
¿Idiota, inmaduro, holgazán, terco, pésimo escuchante, sin corazón?  
  
¡Hey!  
  
Lo siento...no me pude contener...  
  
Hermione, trato de hacer las paces contigo por si no lo habías notado y tu estás jugando.  
  
Perdóname Ronald, yo NO estoy jugando, digo la verdad.  
  
¿Por qué de repente la gente empezó a llamarme Ronald? #__# T.T  
  
¿Qué es que no te llamas así? *.*  
  
¡Si! Pero ese no es el punto...antes era Ron. T.T  
  
Bueno..."Ron"....  
  
Hermione, he venido aquí ha...tu sabes...  
  
En serio lo sé O_O  
  
¡Hermione!...Una vez más que me interrumpas...  
  
T.T Está bien...escucho...n_n  
  
OK, pues he venido ha pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hecho y la verdad quiero confesarte que en realidad me preocupo x ti y que siempre puedes contar conmigo...confiarme lo que quieras...ahí estaré siempre para ti, porque eres mi única amiga y te bueno...respecto a....nosotros como...como...como ex-pareja...espero ya te hayas recuperado de todo el dolor – Hermione empezó a soltar lágrimas, pero emitiendo una débil sonrisa. – Porque si en verdad te hice mucho daño....perdóname. Como aquella vez te dije, a ella la quiero demasiado, más que a mi vida y la daría por ella...bueno, también daría mi vida por ti, por Harry, por mi familia, por la comunidad mágica...porque son muy importantes en mi vida. Si me permites contarte que, no fue culpa mía que haya sucedido...simplemente que te extrañaba mucho y para distraerme un poco busqué compañía...la conocí y lo próximo que me di cuenta fue que la quería...así quiero irme de tu vida, diciéndote la verdad y... - Ron, que se estaba esforzando mucho en sus palabras, ni cuenta se había dado de que Hermione estaba llorando y repentinamente se rompió toda concentración que estaba haciendo, al tiempo que se sorprendía al ver a Hermione llorar.  
  
¿Por qué lloras, tonta?  
  
Por que eres la personas más---más---  
  
¿La más idiota, inmadura, holgazana....?  
  
No, si no porque eres una persona muy...oh Ron, gracias por todo – dijo ella abalanzándose a sus brazos.  
  
¿Gracias por nada? – dijo él confundido.  
  
Por todo lo feliz, lo malo, lo bueno, por absolutamente todo...  
  
Hermione...¿me vas a dejar terminar?  
  
De acuerdo...  
  
Bueno...pues el punto es que...espero de todo corazón que pronto te recuperes del daño que te he causado, y si tienes alguna dificultad yo puedo ayudarte. Vamos Hermione, yo no merezco todo ese grande amor...no merezco tus lágrimas Hermione...No llores por mí. Hay muchos otros conejos en el sombrero, que yo haya sido el primero en salir no significa que no hayan más, al contrario, hay muchos más de los que puedes imaginar que saltan y saltan por salir de ahí. Ayúdalos a salir. Deja que me vaya de tu vida sin verte sufrir, sin verte llorar por alguien que no vale la pena...porque no la valgo. Deja irme y llegar de nuevo pero ahora como un amigo...como un mejor amigo que Harry...¿Qué dices? ¿Me permites?  
  
Si, Ron...y...una vez más...gracias por tus palabras de aliento...eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y el peor novio...pero así te quiero Ron Weasley...exactamente como eres y no quiere cambiarte...Ahora, me siento dispuesta a olvidarte y verte como un amigo de nuevo...  
  
Sabía que podrías hacerlo Herm...eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido...aunque sabes porque eres fuerte...?  
  
Por?  
  
Porque te juntaste conmigo y Harry ;)  
  
Aunque quiera negarlo...esa es la verdad ñ_ñ Pero tu no puedes negar que yo aparte soy fuerte de nacimiento...  
  
Este...dejémoslo en que porque te juntas conmigo y Harry...^-^  
  
¬¬  
  
Está bien,...tu ganas...*.*  
  
^-^...auch!! – Ron la abrazó...o al menos eso pensaba pues Hermione se estaba asfixiando – Ron...creo que Mandy....te.....está lla...llamando.  
  
¿Si? ¿Donde?  
  
Por allá!!! – y Hermione empezó a correr, Ron cayendo en la cuenta corrió tras de ella, aquello era una carrera...y no iba a dejar que ella ganara...no señor.  
  
¡¡Hermione espera!! – ella no volteó a verlo y entró al castillo. Ron sonrió al ver que Hermione ya se encontraba mejor, o aparentaba estarlo, pues alguien no se puede arrancar a otra persona del corazón así como así, pero al menos ya volverían a hacer los mismos amigos de antes y eso contaba.....además, ella no debía porque llorar por él, no la merecía....  
  
"Dejame irme de tu vida sin verte sufrir, hay muchos otros allá  
afuera...Hermione, No llores por mi...."  
  
HAY UNA COSA QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR, MIENTRAS ESTABAS LEJOS, OTRA ESTUVO AQUI, TODO PASO TAN RAPIDO QUE NI CUENTA ME DI, QUE CAI EN SUS BRAZOS Y DE AHI NO ME FUI  
  
NO TE PUEDO MENTIR, LA QUIERO DEMASIADO, DIFICIL ESCONDER LO QUE ME HACE SENTIR Y CON ESTAS PALABRAS, YO ME VOY DE AQUI.  
  
NO LLORES POR MI, DEJA QUE ME VAYA, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, NO LLORES POR MI, OTRO ENCONTRARAS QUE TA HAGA FELIZ, QUE TE HAGA FELIZ.  
  
NO LLORES POR MI, DEJA QUE ME VAYA, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, SIN VERTE SUFRIR.  
  
NO TE PUEDO MENTIR, LA QUIERO DEMASIADO, DIFICIL ESCONDER LO QUE ME HACE SENTIR Y CON ESTAS PALABRAS, YO ME VOY DE AQUI.  
  
NO LLORES POR MI, DEJA QUE ME VAYA, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, NO LLORES POR MI, OTRO ENCONTRARAS QUE TA HAGA FELIZ, QUE TE HAGA FELIZ.  
  
NO LLORES POR MI.  
  
NO LLORES POR MI, DEJA QUE ME VAYA, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, NO LLORES POR MI, OTRO ENCONTRARAS QUE TA HAGA FELIZ, QUE TE HAGA FELIZ.  
  
NO LLORES POR MI, DEJA QUE ME VAYA, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, SIN VERTE SUFRIR, NO LLORES POR MI, OTRO ENCONTRARAS QUE TE HAGA FELIZ, QUE TE HAGA FELIZ.  
  
FIN  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
GG...I finished...!!  
  
/p  
  
Espero les haya gustado!! Ahora tengo en mente seguir escribiendo fics de Harry Potter pues no se me están ocurriendo otros temas... Quiero agradecer a la gente q lee esto...por dedicarme un pedazo de su valioso tiempo...de veras muchisisisisisisisimas gracias!!! Gente como uds, tan linda y wena me inspira demasiado!!  
  
A Kiara:  
  
Gracias amiga, por ser siempre la primera en los rws, Ahora me toka a mi leer tus fics!! Espera verme por la pagina de reviews...  
  
A hermiginny13:  
  
Eres una gran escritora, me gustaria saber tu msn, jaja yo ya te deje muchos rws!!  
  
A mis """""Keridos amigos""""" Fer, Francisco:  
  
Nunca maduren!!!!! Aunq a veces se los diga...no me hagan caso pq si algun dia maduraran (lo dudo de cualkier forma) no se q haria!! Los kiero mil!! Si yo se q Mandy les recuerda mucho a Fleur...es q Ronnie ya formó su prototipo o no??  
  
BYE  
  
[ImmatureTeen] 


End file.
